Cause you are the only one
by Marion.pgs
Summary: Alors que Clarke décide de se sacrifier pour la survie des 100, elle et Bellamy réalisent que leurs sentiments vont au delà de l'amitié. Mais au centre du chaos, des conflits et de la mort auront-ils le courage de s'aimer ?
1. Je dois le faire Bellamy

**Chapitre 1 : Clarke.**

 **« Je dois le faire Bellamy »**

Ce soir le temps est à l'orage tout comme l'humeur de Bellamy. Cela fait une heure que j'essaie de lui parler sans succès. J'ai longtemps réfléchis, j'ai failli ne pas l'en informer mais il est un leader lui aussi. Je dois absolument lui faire part de ma décision. Il y a quelques jours, une terrienne nous a attaqués. Un de nos gardes n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de le tuer. Mais le peuple de Lexa crie vengeance, ils veulent un des nôtres en échange de ce « meurtre ». Je sais que ma décision est radicale et que je vais de voir endurer un nouveau conflit entre Bellamy et moi. Mais il en va de notre survie.

« **Bellamy ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »** Lui dis-je alors qu'il fait les cent pas dans la tente. Il acquiesce et sans réfléchir je lâche ma bombe à retardement.

 **« Je vais y aller. Chez les terriens. Ils veulent l'un des nôtres alors j'irai. »** Il s'arrête enfin et se retourne vers moi les sourcils froncés. Il s'approche, me prend par les épaules puis dit fermement :

 **« Hors de question, tu n'iras pas Clarke. Je te l'interdis.**

 **-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part,** dis-je sur la défensive **, Je te parle en tant que co-leader : on ne peut pas sacrifier quelqu'un encore une fois.**

 **\- Clarke, ce n'est pas parce que tu es co-leader que tu dois y aller. C'est du suicide ! Tu sais et je sais que tu ne reviendras pas, ils ne t'épargneront pas. On peut trouver un autre moyen d'arranger la situation.**

 **-Comment ?! En demandant qui veut bien se porter volontaire ? Tu sais bien que personne ne le ferra à part moi. C'est notre seule chance de survivre. C'est moi, ou tout le camp, Octavia y comprit.** C'est un coup bas j'en ai conscience mais parler de sa sœur est la seule façon de le faire raisonner.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas y aller. On a besoin de toi ici, me supplie-t-il**

 **-Je sois le faire Bellamy. »**

Il baisse la tête sachant qu'il ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui, autant que pour moi, bien que je m'efforce de cacher ce que je ressens. Un lien c'est former entre nous, quelque chose d'inexplicable, d'effrayant et de merveilleux en même temps. Mais c'est notre seule et unique chance : je ne peux pas voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir sans rien faire. Je n'y arrive pas. Plus depuis que Finn est mort. Je le regarde attentivement en retenant mes larmes avant de m'approcher pour me blottir dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité ici. Comme si j'avais trouvé ma place dans ses bras, prés de lui. Il me serre fort, et respire l'odeur de mes cheveux. Son odeur a le même parfum que le chèvrefeuille, surement à cause du temps qu'il passe dehors. Je pose une main sur sa joue et il m'offre un triste sourire. Je pince les lèvres en sentant les larmes arriver et baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas y aller. Il le sait. Mais il sait aussi que les besoins de mon peuple passent avant tout. J'ai trop perdu, je ne veux qu'ils vivent la même chose que moi.

 **« Merci Bel'. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi je n'aurai pas pu m'en remettre. Je n'aurai pas…** je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase tant ma gorge se serre

 **-Je sais, princesse. Je sais. »**

Je le serre une dernière fois contre moi et sort de la tente en essuyant les larmes qui ont finalement réussit à s'échapper.

Bellamy est de loin la personne à qui je tiens le plus. A qui je fais le plus confiance. Nous sommes devenus amis malgré des débuts difficiles, et grâce à lui j'ai pu continuer à vivre et non pas me contenter de survivre après la mort de Finn. Même si nous entrons souvent en conflit, nous savons que nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre à chaque instant. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, je sais que je pourrai changer d'avis en me disant que je vais le perdre pour toujours. Mais il est constamment dans mon esprit. Nous avons traversé tellement de choses ensemble, il m'a changé radicalement, il m'a rendu plus forte, plus courageuse, et je l'ai apaisé et écouté. Il est devenu mon confident, et parfois mes sentiments sont allé plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Mais je me suis forcé à ne rien ressentir de plus que de l'amitié, chaque instant étouffant mon désir, je cachai la vérité. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui C'étais et c'est toujours vital.

Je vois Octavia au loin accompagnée de Lincoln. Elle aussi a changée. Lincoln n'y est pas pour rien, tout le monde le sais. J'hésite à les interrompre de peur de gâcher quelque chose, avant de me souvenir que ce sont les derniers instants que je peux passer avec elle.

 **"Hey ,** dis-je en essayant de ne pas pleurer tout de suite

 **\- Hey, ça ne va pas?** demande-t-elle inquiète

 **-Demain, je pars O'. Chez les terriens.**

Elle me regarde perdue quelques secondes, mais très vite ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras en étouffant un sanglot. Nous restons ici durant de longues minutes. Elle n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis et je lui en suis reconnaissante . Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime comme une sœur, et je lui demande de prendre soin du camp et surtout de Bellamy pour moi. Je détache ma montre et lui donne en lui indiquant qu'elle est pour elle ,décroche mon pendentif et lui demande de le donner à son frère. Je n'aurai pas eu le courage de lui donner moi même. Elle me serre fort contre elle avant de me laisser rejoindre ma tente. En chemin je croise Japser et Monty et leur dis adieux à eux aussi. Je souris une dernière fois et entre dans mon habitation de fortune. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me change me blottis sous ma couette et laisse libre cour à mes larmes. Je me tords de douleur, et étouffe mes cris sans grand succès. J'ai mal partout et ne parviens pas à me calmer malgré mes effort. Mes sanglots me secouent le corps. Je ne parviens plus à bouger et cri dans mon oreiller. Au début je ne l'entends pas, puis je sens ses bras autour de moi. Je reste contre Bellamy et finis pas m'endormir en pleurant.


	2. Au revoir, princesse

Chapitre 2: Bellamy (part 1)

« Au revoir princesse »

Clarke s'est endormi près de moi. J'essaie de ne pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Les dernières heures ont été une véritable torture pour moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la consoler, et la voir ainsi me brise. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. Maintenant que je… l'apprécie. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille, et j'imagine que c'est pour cela que j'ai dû mal à accepter que j'ai des sentiments pour Clarke. Au début je la méprisais. Elle représentait tout ce que j'haïssais, le système, les lois, le chancelier. Ceux qui avaient tués ma mère, et obligés ma sœur à vivre dans un cagibi. Je la croyais favorisée, prétentieuse, avide de pouvoir, mais j'ai appris a la connaitre. J'ai découvert une femme forte, intelligente et prête à tout pour le bien du peuple. Je ne me souviens même pas du moment où je suis tombé am… Enfin du moment où j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Comme si jamais je ne l'avais détesté. Maintenant elle me rend fou, chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler des yeux, de la vouloir pour moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça.

Je vérifie que Clarke dort bien et me lève le plus silencieusement possible. J'enfile un t-shirt et mets mes chaussures avant de prendre un sac contenant ce dont j'aurai besoin pour tenir jusqu'à mon arrivé chez les terriens. Je me retourne un dernière fois et essaie de graver dans ma mémoire chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses yeux, l'arrête de son nez, ses lèvres, son parfum enivrant, ses boucles blondes, la courbe de ses hanches. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et murmure :

 **"Au revoir, princesse."**

Je sais bien que demain, à son réveil, elle me haïra, mais ça ne fait ne fais pas le poids contre sa vie. Je marche en direction de la forêt quand une voix m'interpelle.

 **"Tu ne comptais tout de même pas t'enfuir comme ça?**

 **-Viens là...** dis je en ouvrant mes bras à ma petite sœur.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, hein?** me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 **-Non, je suis désolé O'. Je t'aime.**

 **-Elle aussi tu l'aimes.** affirme Octavia en me regardant dans les yeux

 **-C'est mon amie.** répondis-je peu sûr de moi.

 **\- Tu ne te sacrifierai pas pour elle si elle était juste une amie Bell'...**

 **-Tu as peut être raison. "**

Un silence apaisant passe, je ne pourrai jamais lui dire à quel point je l'aime alors je préfère me taire et la serrer contre moi, comme quand elle était petite.

 **"Tiens,** dit elle en me tendant le pendentif de Clarke. Elle sourit tristement et ajoute: **Vas-y avant que je ne te retienne. Je t'aime Bell', pour toujours.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi. Ne pleure pas.**

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et pars sans me retourner.

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt depuis plusieurs heures déjà en m'efforçant de ne pas penser. J'imagine que les adieux que j'ai fait à Octavia aurait pu être plus long, que j'aurai dû lui dire, , que je serai toujours là, n'importe où, près d'elle. Mais je sais qu'elle à comprit ce que les mots n'auraient pas pu exprimer. Les minutes passent en silence, seul ma respiration le dérange régulièrement. Je me demande si Clarke s'est réveillé, ou si elle dort toujours paisiblement. A elle aussi j'aurai du dire adieu. Mais je n'aurai pas eu le courage de l'affronter. Pas comme ça, pas si vite. La concernant, j'ai toujours été lâche. Au début, parce qu'elle aimé encore Finn, après parce j'avais peur de gâcher notre amitié. Je me suis toujours trouvé de stupides excuses pour ne rien lui dire. Je me contentais d'imaginer la chaleur que m'aurai procuré ses baisers, ses caresses. Je souris légèrement, et continue mon chemin en pensant encore et toujours à elle.

Clarke (part 2)

Les rayons du soleil me chatouillent le visage et un soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je me retourne vers Bellamy. Enfin vers l'endroit où il est censé être. Je fronce les sourcils et entends un brouhaha que je n'avais pas remarqué. L'aube pointe à peine le bout de son nez et il réussit déjà à entrer e conflit avec les autres. Je me relève et sors de la tente lentement, encore engourdi par la fatigue. Un groupe est rassembler et je me faufile jusqu'au centre pour rejoindre Bell. Sauf qu'il n'y est pas. A sa place, je trouve Octavia les yeux rouges et gonflés. Mon estomac se noue, et un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi. Elle m'aperçois et je vois une lueur de panique traverser ses pupilles. Non, il n'a pas pu. Il n'est tout de même pas...

 **"Je suis désolé, je lui ai promis de le laisser partir.**

 **-O', dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois...** la supplié-je

 **-Il est partit, Clarke... "**

Elle éclate en sanglots et se blottit contre moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas parler. Je n'arrive même pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Un milliard d'émotions se bousculent en moi. La peur, la colère, le dégout, la tristesse, le désespoir. Je tombe à terre ne parvenant plus à tenir debout. Je le hais. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Partir sans un mot. Je regarde Octavia qui s'est assise près de moi.

 **"Je dois le retrouver...** murmurai-je

 **-Lincoln t'attend avec un cheval et des provision. Je te couvres dépêche toi."** me répond-elle sur le même ton.

Je hoche la tête et me retourne pou lui dire.

 **"Je ne le laisserai pas mourir je te le promet."**

Je suis partis immédiatement accompagné par Lincoln, espérant arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La forêt défile sous mes yeux et je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Le trajet passe rapidement et en silence pendant trois heures mais lorsque nous arrivons au camp les terriens pousse des cris et des grognement désapprobateur. Je descends du cheval et m'approche de Lexa qui est sortit de sa tente. Elle me fait un signe de tête et je la suis à l'intérieur. L'endroit est toujours aussi froid entre les gardes et les armes éparpillées partout. L'anxiété me gagne et mes mains sont moites. Lexa s'assoit enfin et demande à ce que l'on soit seules.

 **"Que veux tu Clarke?** me demande-t-elle lasse

 **\- Ne le tue pas Lexa. Je t'en prie. Tu m'as pris Finn laisse le vivre.**

 **-Clarke tu sais que je dois prendre en compte l'avis du peuple. Vous avez tués une des nôtres vous devez en payer le prix.**

 **-Je t'en supplie. J'ai une proposition...** dis je incertaine.

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction! Je suis désolé si je ne poste pas régulièrement, mais je suis partis en Angleterre, et je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews vous êtes adorables! Merci, merci! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!**

 **XX**


	3. Infos

Hé salut !

Je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas poster la suite de ma fiction mais je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre dans pas trop longtemps … (peut être 2 pour me rattraper mais je ne promets rien) Bref je voulais juste vous dire que je comptais bientôt publier un OS sur Hunger Games. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant j'écrirai plutôt des One-Shot (ou Two-Shot) et des OS. Ca sera plus facile pour moi ! Je vous poste ça bientôt et si vous avez une idée, dites moi je me ferai un plaisir d'écrire pour vous !

xx


End file.
